


redamancy

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, bathing together, just pure fluff, theyre in college in this bc im horrible, tobio being just SO in love with shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: Hinata laughs behind him, and it’s just as beautiful as it’s ever been. It’s been almost two months since Tobio heard that laugh in person.God,he missed his boyfriend.It’s with that thought that he un-tangles their hands and turns around so they face each other. Hinata, still laughing, asks, “What’re you doing?”“Kissing you,” Tobio says, before doing just that.





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> whats up fuckers!! its been so long since i wrote for haikyuu oh my god?? i missed it ..,, SO much :'^( this fandom is so good and i lov these boys with every fiber of my being and honestly? idk why i left. but anyway 
> 
> have some ridiculously fluffy kagehina to celebrate me being back in hq hell lmao. also,, i just pulled some bullshit out of thin air abt the distance b/t their universities + the 3 day weekend thing so just like,,, excuse that. its just for the sake of the fic

“This bath is too damn hot,” Tobio mumbles, shifting his legs as he tries to get comfortable. This might be the only time that he’s ever been actively _thankful_ that he isn’t taller; as it is, he just barely fits in the tub even with his legs bent, seeing as it was definitely not made to fit a nineteen-year-old boy—let alone two of them.

“This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much,” Hinata says from behind him, and dumps a cup of water down Tobio’s back without warning. It makes Tobio jump in surprise, and he flinches away from the heat involuntarily.

“Don’t do that without telling me, stupid!”

Hinata snickers. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, not sounding at all like he means it, and Tobio hears him scoop up another cup of water before dumping it—slower this time, although still without warning him—down Tobio’s back again. He’s prepared for this one and doesn’t flinch away, but it’s still a little too hot for comfort.

“How do you take showers like this?” Tobio asks. Behind him, Hinata hums to show he heard the question. A bottle cap is opened with a resounding click, followed by the contents being squeezed into Hinata’s open hand.

“Like what?”

“Like _this_ ,” Tobio says, gesturing towards the tub’s faucet in front of him. “With the water like you’re bathing in Hell.”

“It’s not that hot, you just have sensitive baby skin,” Hinata defends.

“I do not.”

“Yeah-huh. I’m washing your hair now.”

“What?”

As the question leaves his mouth, Tobio feels Hinata’s hands in his already wet hair, running the shampoo through it. He’s surprisingly gentle, his fingernails scraping slightly against Tobio’s scalp as he massages in the shampoo. Tobio’s shoulders deflate, his muscles relaxing, and he doesn’t hide it when he lets out a small sigh. He can feel Hinata smiling behind him even before he hears it in his boyfriend’s voice.

“That good?”

Tobio nods. Hinata’s hands in his hair move with the motion. “Yeah. ‘s nice.”

“And you were all convinced I was gonna pull your hair out for nothing,” Hinata gloats. “I _told_ you it would be nice. We barely ever do cute things like this.”

“I just never think about it,” Tobio mumbles in his defense. “If you brought it up, I wouldn’t…be _against_ doing more ‘cute things’.” He brings his hands up to make the quotation marks, unintentionally splashing water over the side of the tub in the process. He’d gotten on Hinata’s case earlier about being careful because the water could leak through the floor to the apartment below Tobio’s, and the last thing Tobio wanted was complaints from his neighbors. But so far, Hinata has been doing better than Tobio. He’s usually the more energetic of the two, but right now, he’s relaxed. Calm. The hands in Tobio’s hair reflect that perfectly.

“Really?” He can hear the surprise in Hinata’s voice. Tobio nods again.

“Yeah. Really.”

“Oh.” There’s a pause. His hands leave Tobio’s hair before he says, “Alright, starting now. Lean back.”

“What?”

Tobio glances behind him to see his naked boyfriend gesturing towards his chest. It shouldn’t embarrass him, but Tobio is—still new at…dating. Especially at dating Hinata, which, although he’s not had a lot of experience with dating people _outside_ of Hinata, he’s pretty sure is a whole other category all on its own. A very different, incredible, and confusing category. For a moment, he’s glad that the heat from the water has his skin flushed so red; that way, Hinata can’t tell when Tobio’s face heats up at his request.

“Why?” Tobio asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“You ever heard of cuddling?” Hinata huffs, although he doesn’t sound genuinely annoyed. He gestures more frantically before he seems to realize something. “Actually, hold up. Tilt your head back so I can wash the shampoo out.”

Tobio does as he’s told, and only once his hair is clean of soap does Hinata return to demanding Tobio lean back. After another moment of hesitation, Tobio does, pressing his back to Hinata’s bare chest.

Every part of Hinata is so much smaller than him, but with how muscular Hinata is—not to mention his larger-than-life personality—Tobio forgets until moments like this, when they’re pressed so close it would be odd _not_ to notice. When Hinata lays his arms over Tobio’s shoulders, his chin on Tobio’s head, and leans to lace his fingers with his boyfriend’s, Tobio is suddenly hyperaware of how much larger his hands are than Hinata’s. How, when curled, his fingers can nearly completely cover the other’s. He watches quietly as Hinata tangles their hands together, moving slowly as if he doesn’t want to startle Tobio with the contact—or maybe like he’s trying to savor the moment, keep it here for as long as possible.

His nails are bitten down to the quick. Tobio remembers watching Hinata across the classroom in high school as he sat with his elbow on the table, his chin in his hand, eyes somewhere else, as he bit on his nails idly while the teacher droned on. At the time, Tobio subconsciously catalogued the habit in his mind, filed away somewhere with the rest of the small parts of Hinata he kept with him, the rest of the observations he’d made or off-hand comments heard that Hinata never thought twice of. It wasn’t until weeks later, when Tobio said something about how Hinata needed to stop biting his nails so much and Hinata gave him an odd look, that he realized it was probably weird for him to notice something like that. It was probably weird for him to spend so much time watching Hinata across the room at all.

The habit carried on into college, Tobio assumes now. It makes his chest ache just a little bit when this assumption makes him aware that he can’t be there every day to find these things out about Hinata himself.

Being in a long distance relationship with someone you’ve been in love with for the larger part of high school is…difficult, to say the least. During the school year, Tobio misses Hinata more than anything. They try to Skype most nights, text every day regardless of the time, and try to meet up every couple of weeks in person, but the three-hour train ride between them has a larger impact on how often they can see each other than Tobio originally thought it would. Three hours doesn’t sound like much, but when life gets hectic it’s difficult to have _any_ free time, let alone enough to warrant a small trip to see his boyfriend.

Still, they make it work. And, every now and then, they _do_ manage to get the free time to see each other—like today. It’s a three-day weekend for the both of them, and the moment they realized they would have Monday off, Hinata made the trip to Tobio’s apartment, no hesitation.

After their initial greeting, they went out to eat together—nothing particularly fancy, just something small as celebration. Hinata started to pay for his half of the meal, but Tobio insisted that he should pay for both since Hinata spent the money to visit at all. That battle was one Tobio won after a few minutes of good-natured arguing, and _God,_ Tobio didn’t realized he’d missed arguing with Hinata in person.

It was when they were back at the apartment that Hinata sprung up the idea of them bathing together. It sounded a little silly at first, especially because of how small the tub is, but he eventually convinced Tobio it would be relaxing rather than uncomfortable. Now, back to chest, fingers entwined, and water finally cooling down to a reasonable temperature, Tobio admits he was right.

“Hey,” Hinata says into Tobio’s ear, breaking their silence. His voice is gentle, quiet, and even in that one syllable, Tobio can hear his affection—unbidden, unadulterated. Over the past year and a half they’ve been dating, Tobio has found that Hinata is as loud in his love as he is in everything else. He can’t say he minds it.

“Yeah?” he says back, unintentionally mimicking Hinata’s volume.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” His response is immediate, but he’s glad Hinata can’t see his face to know the small, almost goofy smile tugging at his lips. It shouldn’t still make him so happy to hear that, but it _does_ , undeniably so.

Ever since they started actually dating, Tobio hasn’t been able to find it in himself to hide their relationship. It’s not that he’s trying actively to broadcast it or anything, but when it comes to Hinata, he’s apparently an open book. It’s gotten to the point where his friends comment on it; Tsukishima has described Tobio as “completely whipped” on more than one occasion, while Oikawa describes Hinata as having Tobio “wrapped around his little finger”. Tobio admits, somewhat reluctantly, that it’s probably true.

“Do you wanna watch a movie tonight?” Hinata asks. The hand that isn’t holding Tobio’s moves to card through Tobio’s hair absentmindedly, curling a strand around his finger and then uncurling it slowly. “I brought some DVDs we can choose from.”

“Did you rent them before you got here?”

“Yachi let me borrow them from her.”

“When, a year ago?” Tobio teases lightly. Hinata lets out a huff, and Tobio can only imagine the pout he’s wearing. The very loveably, very kissable pout.

“ _No_ ,” he says, then pauses. “…Only a few months ago.”

“How many months?”

“…Nine, I think?”

“ _Shouyou_ ,” Tobio chastises, but he’s grinning.

Hinata laughs behind him, and it’s just as beautiful as it’s ever been. It’s been almost two months since Tobio heard that laugh in person. _God,_ he missed his boyfriend.

It’s with that thought that he un-tangles their hands and turns around so they face each other, getting water all over the floor in the process. Hinata, still laughing, asks, “What’re you doing?”

“Kissing you,” Tobio says, before doing just that.

 

\--

 

An hour later, once they’re out of the bath and dressed in their pajamas (Hinata wearing some of Tobio’s by his request), they fall onto Tobio’s cheap couch, the springs squeaking underneath them in protest. The apartment’s lights are all turned off, the only light coming from the glow of the TV screen as the commercials for the movie they’ve put on start to roll. It’s some sci-fi film that came out a few years ago, one that Tobio never had an interest in, but that he’s willing to watch if it means he gets to see Hinata’s reactions to every action scene and plot twist and cheesy one-liner.

Before the movie starts, Hinata grabs a blanket from Tobio’s bedroom, and they lay on the couch, Tobio on his back with Hinata on top of him, their chests pressed together and their legs tangled underneath the worn blanket. Hinata turns his head so his ear is to Tobio’s chest as if listening to his heartbeat, and Tobio realizes when he closes his eyes and presses the palm of his hand to the other side of Tobio’s chest that that’s actually what he’s doing. He’s done that before—after sex, sometimes, or when they’re just laying like this, quiet and calm and together. He says it’s a comfort. That it feels right, somehow; like he and Tobio are synched.

Not for the first time, Tobio’s chest fills with so much love for the man in front of him that he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He loves Hinata so much that it _hurts,_ somehow, to keep it in.

So he doesn’t. “I love you.”

It is far from the first time Tobio has said it, but every single time, Hinata smiles like it’s something new, something to be treasured. He pulls his head from Tobio’s chest and gives him that _look_ , the starry-eyed one that Tobio knows he wears back. The one that means Tobio really _did_ get this damn lucky.

“I love you too,” Hinata says softly.

When they kiss, Tobio tastes that reply on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> things that i think abt an Unreasonable amount:
> 
> -oikawa saying in canon that hinata has kags "wrapped around his finger"  
> -these bois in general


End file.
